shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. 1200
Introduction Mr. 1200 is a super pirate that, if he so desired, could control the world, just from sheer awesomeness. Nobody fights him due to immediatly losing to his sheer will of awesomeness. Anytime, something pisses him off, he would slap everything in his path with a fish and a jar of almonds that say "pickles" on the label. If the jar breaks, he would turn giant and hop everything he goes to crush everything. Where he burps fire and fart's lazer beams. Mr 1200's power is known and feared by all, including that of Whitebeard himself! His left arm has a mouth and when it is open, it sings opera rap and spits out banana laffy taffy and rabbit feet. Whenever he poops, he poops a DF. He is a 1,000 Sword Style Swordsman. He lives in a castle on the sun. Mr. 1200 is also the creator of Eiichiro Oda, the person assumed to be the creator of one piece. His tie is able to become none other than himself! Appearance His arms are in the shape of 1's and his legs are in the shape of 0's his body is that of a 2 and his head is meat. He also has a thick moustache and wears a black bowler and slim black tie. Even Boa Hancock's beauty pales in comparison to Mr. 1200. History Mr. 1200 was born in the 25th hour of the 30th of February on Bee Ess Island. His parents, Mr. 69 and Mrs. Krabbapple, were proud to have a son (even though he was an accident). Then he ate his parents with a straw and spork. He has made Nami, Robin, and Hancock lose their virginity, although the 3 girls have no memory of it. Another known point is that much of his power came from a failed attempt to eat the Kami Kami no Mi Model: Chuck Norris. At the time, he was a relatively normal person, and so instead the fruit ate him. This gave him the power of 1200 different Devil Fruits simulataeneously, turning him into his present form in the process. He died several times during his transformation, but came back to life because he believed in reincarnation. He had an arch nemesis for about two seconds, but Mr. 1200 killed him with a missile launcher that shot from his nose. Then he flew away before he ever got the manchild's name. As he landed, his sword became angry and attacked him, but was quickly subdued when Mr. 1200 gave it a spanking and sent it to bed without dinner. Before bedtime and a ninja army attack, Mr. 1200 said he was sorry, but sometimes love has to be stern. Then he exploded out of nowhere, and said goodnight. Abilities Mr. 1200 can shoot lazer beams from his mouth and can kick holes into mountains. His 100 Sword Style is so feared and recognized, that it is said that Mr. 1200 trained Dracule Mihawk himself! He combines his unparalleled swordsmanship with the most overpowered sword to ever exist! The great and feared D.O.N! He can fart anvils like a gatling gun!! Mr. 1200 has eaten a Gummy Gummy Fruit, a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows him to become a hybrid or full gummy bear, standing at 50 feet tall and intangible to most attacks. He knows over 500 martial arts and can beat up giants with just a pinky. Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Martial Artist Category:Ship of Fools Fanon Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki Category:Joke